The Titanic: Yami Bakura's Version of the Events
by Dark Wind and Phoenix
Summary: Since no one's going to read this summary then I'd like to start by saying that I hate Tea. Don't you Dark Wind? Dark Wind blinks and shrugs. So how about anyone who does read this?
1. Yami Bakura Boards the Ship

The Titanic: Yami Bakura's version of the events. Yami Bakura will henceforth be referred to as Bakura. Ryou Bakura will be Ryou if he gets mentioned in here. Okay? By the way, I'm not sure how or why Yami Bakura would be on the Titanic, but just go with the flow, okay?

This chapter completed by: Phoenix (Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bakura climbed on board the ship. He could only manage to steal a lower class ticket on such short notice. He'd meant to get one a few days ago, but had slept late nearly every day and those idiots in the bars couldn't afford a ticket with all the money they earned in their short, meaningless lifetimes. 

            "Excuse me, sir," a young woman's voice said. "I need to see your ticket."

            Bakura groaned. He dropped the bag he was carrying and pulled the ticket out of his back pocket. "Here," he said angrily shoving it into her hands. 

            The young woman hesitated for a moment, then handed the ticket back to him. "You're good. Next!"

            Bakura grimaced as he put the ticket back and picked up his bag. He walked down the hall to the very end. When he got there he went into the room on his right. 

            A young man was talking to his friend. The man himself was blonde. His friend had dark brown hair. They turned and looked at Bakura as he walked in. "Hi," the blonde one said. 

            Bakura ignored him. Instead, he put his bag on the top bunk, climbed up and went to sleep.

*************************

Bakura awoke with a start. He heard a rustling sound. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed. The ceiling was so low, he smacked his head painfully.

"Oh, damn it!" Right then, he wished he could send the ceiling to the Shadow Realm. After he recovered, he leaned over the side of the bunk. "Hey, that's my bag!"

The blonde man and his friend were digging through his bag. When Bakura shouted, they looked up surprised and confused. Bakura was climbing off the bunk, his gold, Egyptian knife out. He was ready to cut some people open. 

The blonde man shouted, dropped the bag and attempted to run. Bakura's Millenium Ring glowed and the man disappeared into thin air. Bakura smiled. He had a passion for sending people to the Shadow Realm. It made his day go that much better. 

The brown haired man walked backward until he was in the corner of the room. He began to babble hysterically in a different language. Bakura assumed it to be French or Italian. Bakura grinned evilly. Another victim and his day was going to be that much better. He put the knife to the man's neck. He slowly pieced the skin on the man's neck and watched a tiny little stream of blood trickle down into his shirt collar. Bakura put his finger in the blood, then brought it to his lips.

"Mmm…The taste of death…"

The brown haired man was crying now. Suddenly, he spouted something in English.

"What was that?" Bakura asked casually wiping the knife on the man's shirt.

"Bringer of Death…."

Bakura looked absolutely devilish. "That's me all right." His Ring glowed and the man was sent to the Shadow Realm forever. 

Bakura remembered the Realm. It was dark and cold. You couldn't eat because there was no food. You couldn't sleep without a feeling of someone watching you. You couldn't do anything you wanted in the Realm . You were basically kept alive and nothing more. There was no happiness and no joy. Everything was black and eternal. He shuddered at the thought of the Realm. How immortally painful.

Bakura shuddered. He wanted nothing more than to see the Pharoah. He couldn't wait for that day to come. Even if it took another thousand years, he was determined to hunt him down and repay him for his pains. 

He glanced around the room and saw the other men's stuff lying in the cabin. First, he searched through everything they had taking money and things that seemed worth a value. Then he picked it all up and carried it out of the room. After getting lost for a bit, he finally made his way to the deck. He ascended the stairs to it and breathed in the salty air of the ocean. 

"I'm King of the World!"

Bakura looked out to the front of the boat. "Idiot mortal," he said. A young man with longish-blonde hair was standing on the very tip of deck with his arms spread and the wind rushing in his face. (*For everyone who doesn't know, this is Leonardo DiCaprio.*) 

He walked over to the side of the boat and dropped all their stuff overboard. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Without another word he went back to his room and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I hope you like it. I don't know if any of the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters are going to make it into the story. Dark Wind is going to write the next chapter. She can put in anyone she wants. I don't know what's going to happen either, so don't ask me. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

~Phoenix

P.S. If you go to www.fictionpress.com, my name on there is Cirien Phoenix. I currently have 36 stories there and am adding to them little by little. I'm also known as Deception the E.D.E. on here. E.D.E. stands for Evil Digi Empress. I think I explained that in my bio. Later, everyone!


	2. I don't know what Amanda wants this chap...

Bakura walked down the halls of the ship after dinner the next day, heading for his room. About halfway there, an annoying voice found its way to his ears. "Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyar wiener. That is what I'd truly like to be!" Bakura groaned and clenched his fists, turning and heading back the way he'd come. "'Cause if I were an Oscar Meyar wiener, everyone would be in love with me!" Bakura walked faster, smacking his forehead to keep the annoyingly repetitive song from getting stuck in his mind. Bakura finally made it up to the deck, leaning on the railing and sighing in relief. "Hey Bakura! Like the song? Some guy at the dock was singing it. I forget what his name was."

"Go away, Marik," Bakura snarled, dropping his head into his hands. The blond teen just laughed and draped his arm over Bakura's shoulder, gazing at the stars. "No, I _don't_ like the song. And I _don't_ like _you_!"

"You don't mean that," Marik said in a matter of fact voice.

"_Yes_, I _do_," Bakura shot back, shrugging out of Marik's grasp. "And I meant it that last five hundred sixty nine times I've told you as well."

"Wow," Marik said, tapping each of his fingers in thought. "I didn't think you could count that high."

"When I _kill_ you, I will take _great_ pleasure in doing so," Bakura promised as he walked away. 'Now, how to accomplish such a feat? Let's see, I could push him off the boat, but that wouldn't be very fitting after all he's put me through...... I could always send him to the Shadow Realm, but that has never stopped him before......' Bakura's ranting was abruptly cut off as Marik slammed into him and sent him sprawling across the deck. "That's _it_!!" Bakura screamed, rolling onto his back and punching Marik square across his face.

"It wasn't _me_!" Marik said in exasperation, pointing after a tall brown haired girl wearing a red dress with black lace over it as she raced down the length of the boat to its back. "She _pushed_ me! _Stupid female_!!" He stood up, eyes darkening to a dangerous degree. "_No one_ pushes Marik Ishtar! I am to be the next _pharaoh_! I will rule the world and no one will be able to stop me!! You will feel my wrath!" Then he grabbed Bakura's wrist and raced after the girl while laughing insanely.

"Let go of me!" Bakura growled fiercely, fighting Marik's hold. He was pulled behind a bench with Marik, the blond watching intently as the girl climbed over the railing and leaned foreward.

"Oh, look," he said gleefully, bouncing up and down. "She's going to kill herself for me! How nice of her!"

"Are you _always_ this dense?" Bakura looked over at him as he spoke, a combination of horror and disbelief on his face.

"No, this is one of my _special_ days," Marik said nonchalantly, continuing to watch as a blond boy walked over and offered to pull the girl back over the railing.

"That's the idiot mortal that was on the edge of the boat earlier!" Bakura whispered, his attention now captured.

"Oh! So they're _both_ suicidal," Marik laughed darkly, oblivious to the absurd conversation the two young people were having. "Shall we put them out of their misery?" Bakura smirked and nodded, Marik pulling out his Millennium Rod as the two held hands so the girl could come back over the railing and onto the boat. He stood up, grinning maliciously, then pointed his rod at the girl. "_Fall_!" He commanded, watching the girl slip on her dress and scream as she started to slide.

"Why do females always have to _scream_ when they are in a life threatening situation?" Bakura asked himself, pulling Marik away from the scene of the crime. The blond had developed a bad habit of hanging around places where he had just done something less than desirable, then would blame Bakura for it when he got caught. The tomb robber did not have the time to be locked in jail, as it was a pointless waste of space and often the guards did stupid things with the keys like put them in their pockets. A well placed kick could bring the guard down to the prisoner's level, allowing him to be disarmed should he have a weapon, then the prisoner could get the key. They kept out of sight as several men ran past them, then headed below deck.

*** * * * ***

Okay, folks, that's it. I'm sorry for the lateness of my post, but my family has been very busy lately. We are trying to sell my grandmother's house, and our relater is a moron. (Not to mention that my computer is _stupid_!!!!) Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't very funny, or very long, but Phoenix will take care of the humor stuff in her next chapter. *Waves to Phoenix.* I'm sorry for adding a new character, but Marik is awesome. The story will still focus on Bakura, don't worry. Phoenix can never mention Marik again, if she wants, I don't know where she'll take this. Please leave us a nice little review and maybe you'll inspire us. (Namely me, the boring one.) *Blushes and hides in her dark corner.*

~Dark Wind.

P. S.- For those of you who might not have caught it, the young lady that pushed Marik was Rose.... Uhh..... Really long last name that I don't feel like looking up. I know it and I know the actress that played her, but can't spell _her_ name _either_. *Snarls to herself.*


	3. Phoenix has an undying hate for Tea!

Chapter 3-

Yeah, finally this story is getting somewhere. I haven't watched Titanic since it first came out, so that's why I love totally ripping on it. I hated the movie. It wasn't the worst movie I'd ever seen, but I didn't much care for it at all. Well, here's chapter 3. I still don't know what's going to happen in this chapter, so I don't even know what this is going to be called. Thanks to Jennilyn Maxwell for reading and reviewing all the current chapters. By the way, I love Mark to death! He is just so adorable, even when he's being viciously evil! Also, don't blame me if some of these events are out of order.

~Phoenix

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Marik, what are you doing?" 

            "I'm getting my just desserts, like you said I should," Marik said as he picked another piece of pie off the refreshment table. He gulped it down in one big mouthful, then went back for another one.

            Yami Bakura sighed angrily. Both of them had stolen tuxes from two unsuspecting men who happened to walk past them. Bakura had convinced Marik into stealing the suit by telling him the men didn't want them anymore and were playing  game of keep-away. Marik, of course, agreed. Now they fit in amongst "high-society." "What is the MATTER with YOU?!"

            People around the room looked in their direction for a minute, then went on with their conversations. Marik swallowed another piece of pie. "Everything is wrong with me. What about you?"

            Bakura growled and muttered under his breath. "YOU are what's wrong with me! You!" He grabbed Marik and dragged him over to the corner of the room. "Come on."

            Suddenly, a couple swooshed past them on the dance floor. 

            "Aw…" Marik moaned. "They survived. How disappointing."

            (Author's note: Yeah, it's Leo-DiCapri and Kate Winslet.)

            "You can kill them later. Come on. This is making me sick. You scarf down 2 pies and now I have to watch this lovey-dovey crap. Someone, put me out of my misery."

            "It's fun to have you around, Bakura!" Marik hugged Bakura tightly. 

            "I hope this ship sinks, so I never have to see the likes of you again."

            "Oh, that's impossible." An old man wearing all blue turned around. "I am the captain of this fine vessel and I must tell you that this Old Girl is unsinkable. You'll never have to watch her go under the waves. She'll last forever!" The old man laughed in a jolly way, then turned back to the previous person he had been talking to.

            Marik shuddered. "Old people scare me. Let's go. HEY! Where did that suicidal couple go?"

            Bakura sighed again. "I don't know. I don't care. I hope their dead. I hope they fell of this God-forsaken tub and died in the ice-cold water. I hope they are no longer within this mortal realm. I hope-"

            Marik started to walk away. Bakura considered staying there to avoid him, but when he saw couples kissing in the shadows around him, he decided better of it. Marik climbed down the stairs and onto the lower deck. Bakura slowly and calmly followed.

            "Wanna go steal from the crates downstairs?" he asked Marik matter-of-factly.

            "Why would people leave their things unguarded in the bottom of a boat? I mean, anyone could take their stuff! Since it seems to be up for grabs, I say: let's go!" Marik and Bakura raced downstairs and into the storage rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Is that a handprint?"

            "Where?"

            "There." Marik pointed to an old vintage car.

            "Yeah. It's smeared in fog and mist. I can't see anything."

            Marik jumped excitedly. "Do you think someone died in there?"

            Bakura smiled hopefully. "Maybe. I'll check." He walked over to the car and peeked in through the handprint! "Oh MAN! I did NOT NEED to see that!"

            Marik grinned. "Are they dead? Is the person dead?"

            Bakura walked over and grabbed Marik by the wrist. "Let's go elsewhere. We can come back later. Like in a year. Better yet: in a millennium."

            Marik gave one last confused look over his shoulder, then got dragged up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The two of them stood at the side rail and looked out into the gray expanse. Nothing for miles. Not a damn thing. 

            "What now?" Marik asked.

            "We can go back to the party. Sound good?"

            Marik nodded. "Do you think they have more pie?"

            Bakura grumbled. "I'd rather have a shot of vodka, but I'm sure they do have your precious pies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik watched the crowd's couples twirl and dance. One girl in particular caught his eye. A pretty brunette with sparkly blue eyes. She spotted him looking at her and came over to see him.

            "Hello, monsieur," the girl said in a spirited British accent. "Would you like to dance?"

            "Sure," he said guiding her to the floor. He glanced over his shoulder at Bakura who was lying stupid-drunk across two chairs. 

            "My name is Tea. Who might you be?"

            "The name is Marik," he cheerfully replied.

            "What an odd name. I love it! So anyways, I went to a dance lesson the other day. While I was there, my friend Stacy told me that she got a boyfriend. I was like, Oh Gosh! No way! And she said totally! Can you believe it? A girl like her getting hooked up with a man as good as you? His name was Fred. She totally adores him. And-" Tea paused. "Is something the matter?"

            Marik grimaced. "Why don't we go out to the deck. You and me? Alone?"

            Tea smirked. "Oh you bad thing. Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik pushed all of his weight into the push and---- sploosh! Tea was overboard. All he heard was one quick, single scream and then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. That one splash.

            Slowly, Marik went back inside to check on Bakura and to help him back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate Tea. I'm glad I killed her. Grrr………

Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!

~Phoenix


End file.
